


Oasis Love

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Oasis sees a mysterious centaur while with her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis Love

15 years after the birth and close death of Oasis, she was still being taught by her family going from one family member to the next in cycles. This tale begins during Artemis' turn in the cycle. Whilst Artemis and her huntresses were on a dangerous Sphinx hunt, Oasis was out wandering in the forest and caught a glimpse of a centaur (a creature with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a horse). She of course, was accustomed to centaur because one of her protectors and best friends was a centaur, named Clover, (and if you’re wondering the other was a satyr named Lavender who was the wife of Pan), but this centaur brought a feeling to her that she had never felt before, and it therefore scared her.

When she returned to camp, she asked her companions if they knew the mysterious centaur. Clover asked her to describe him which she did quite eagerly.  
After which both looked at each other stunned. The first to speak was Clover, “That was my brother Chiron.”

Then it was Lavender's turn but she wasn't as eager to talk as Clover. Her response was sour when they did get her to talk though. “Stay away from him!” she hissed under her breath.

This surprised Oasis and Clover because neither had ever heard Lavender use that tone towards anyone, not even Hermes who was constantly picking at her, but they could get her to say nothing more and their conversation of Chiron ended. When Artemis and the huntresses returned from their hunt. Oasis decided she would talk to her sister about the happenings of the day if she had the chance, at least. She did get a chance when Artemis asked her into her tent for a “talk” as she always put it when she was planning on scolding young Oasis. But when in the tent, Artemis did not take her customary “talking” position in the middle of the floor with Oasis on askin in front of her, it was apparent that Oasis was not being scolded, and this made her breathe a sigh of relief.

Until Artemis said she was talking to Lavender this made Oasis uneasy after the discussion she had with her friends earlier. All Oasis could do was ask what was said. Artemis took a deep breath and told Oasis that Lavender told her about the conversation they had after Oasis got back to the camp. This made Oasis heart skip a beat they never told anybody about their private conversations, not even Zeus or each other sometimes. Oasis just stared at her sister confused for a minute and finally asked “Artemis, why did she [Lavender] say that?” This time it was Artemis' turn to stare.

After a minute Artemis giggled at Oasis who with some repugnance asked, “What’s so funny!?” Artemis stopped giggling and apologized and said, “Quite simply, baby sister, Chiron is an odd kind of centaur in many respects. Also Lavender doesn't like him because he's different.”

“That's stupid”

“Maybe baby sister, but that's the cold hard truth with some people.”

“Well, I think she just needs to get over herself.”

Artemis agreed giggling with her arms around Oasis. That night Oasis couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she saw the beautiful golden face and wavy black-haired Chiron. The next day she was out wandering the woods and she came upon the area she had been at the day before when she saw Chiron. But today, there was no sign of him which upset her greatly.

At that moment, though, as tears were welling up in her eyes, a hand touched her shoulder which made her jump a bit. When she looked up, she saw that beautiful face that had kept her awake all night. The mysterious feeling came again, and all she could do was stare at the perfect face looking down at her. “What’s wrong?” was the answer to her stare.

She wiped her eyes and said, “I was afraid I would never see you again”

“Again, I don't remember ever seeing you.”

“I caught a glimpse of you as you were leaving yesterday.” Oasis said blushing and looking away.

“I see, and your name is?”

“What do you mean what's my name? You don't know who I am?”

“No, I'm sorry should I?”

“I'm the one who should say sorry that was quite rude of me, my name is Oasis youngest of Hera and Zeus.”

“Oh! The girl my sister Clover is in charge of with Lady Lavender?”

“Yes, that's me I'm very sorry for snapping at you, though, I'm used to everyone knowing me.”

“That's quite all right, but I must say you are as beautiful as Clover described you.” This really caught Oasis off guard.

“She talks about me to you?”

“Yes, when we get on the topic of what we're doing in our lives, it comes to you.” This made Oasis even more fond of her friend.

“Well, what does she say about me?” at that point Clover and Lavender came running through the woods yelling for Oasis. When they got where they could see both Oasis and Chiron who had sat down on the grass by now, Clover got into a full gallop and screamed “CHIRON!” and ended up jumping in his arms as he got up. Lavender on the other hand was quite unhappy with the scene.

“What are you doing here?” she spat at Chiron

“Me, I was talking to her lady Oasis. Why, is there a problem?”

“Nothing we need you for.”

“I see. Clover, you were right. But your description doesn't do her lady justice she's much prettier than you described.” at this Oasis blushed and gave a bit of a grin.

“You're right as usual big brother,” said Clover.

“Of course, I am,” came Chiron's answer. Then suddenly Artemis jumped from the bushes, bow and arrow at the ready.

“NO!” screamed Oasis.

“Oh, calm down, baby sister, I wasn't about to shoot Chiron, but I thought, at first, that he was a bear or something from the sound of Lavender's yelling.”

“Well I guess that's different then,” admitted Oasis clinging to Clover's waist.

“How are you, Chiron?” asked Artemis

“Quite fine, thank you, my lady,” was the reply. Then they heard a nasty thing come from Lavender's mouth.

“Horse Bane!” At this Clover's ears were clamped shut by her brother and Artemis began to “talk” to Lavender, and Oasis just stood staring shocked at Lavender. (You see in our time there are certain things that are not socially acceptable. One of which is negative slang the same is so with the world of the gods. The term Horse Bane is almost as bad as calling an African-American the “N” word.) Oasis not knowing what else to do and Chiron letting his sisters head go, decided though it was not her who said it, it was her job to apologize since the violator was as such her friend and one of her body guards.

“I'm very sorry, Chiron.”

“For what? You didn't say it she did.”

“Yes, I know that I just don't want you to think I'm like that.”

“Why would I you didn't say it, and you, I don't think could if you wanted to. From what my sister tells me about you.”

“You're right, I wouldn't and couldn't but I am still sorry for her behavior.”

“That's quite all right, my dear, lady Oasis.”

“Thank you for accepting my apology I can't promise she will apologize to you, though.”

“Most likely not, but thank you.”

After that day, Oasis invited Chiron to the camp for meals during Artemis' cycle in the year. During these visits, Lavender was not permitted to even talk. Then after a few years, Oasis and Chiron visited each other during all the cycles from time to time.

Then one beautiful clear sunny day in the clearing in the wood, Chiron knelt on the grass where they stood so long ago and asked. “My dearest Oasis, will you give me your hand?” Can you guess the feeling she had all those times that day she found out the name of that feeling and used it.

“Yes, and I love you.”


End file.
